holdersfandomcom-20200213-history
Holder of Twilight
In any city, in any country, go to any mental institution or halfway house in you can get yourself to. When you reach the front desk, ask to visit someone who calls herself "The Holder of Dusk". You must search for "The Holder of Twilight" only when the sun is high in the sky, lest you never see the sun again. The Front desk clerk will usher you into a small room with a skylight facing south. There will be a chair in the center of the room with the sun shining upon it. You must turn the chair one-hundred and eighty degrees to make it face away from the skylight and then sit upon it, lest the light will sear flesh and melt your eyes. You will sit there motionless until a door at the opposite end of the room, under the skylight, opens. Wait until you hear the soft angelic sound of a lady whispering your name in your left ear. If you hear no voice after hearing the opening of the door, say aloud "Hello, Darkness, my old friend." and the voice should respond. If no sound comes forth at this point, then say "I've come to talk with you again." If you still do not hear your name. Stand up and slowly walk to the north door. Do not turn around or make any sudden moves. The creature that lurks behind you will only attack those that she speaks not to or gaze upon her before they are called. Do not stop walking until you see the sun again, and you may survive. Once she speaks your name to you, it is safe to stand up and gaze upon her. She has the body of a goddess and the eyes of a demon. She is the great succubus Lilith. If she offers her hand to you, take it. She will lead you to a place deep and dark away from the light of the sun and offer you to sit upon a heart shaped bed, the only piece of furniture in the chamber. Sit upon it and she will thrust herself upon you. The pleasures she will show you will drive you to the brink of insanity and cost you your immortal soul. Kindly refuse her offer, and bow deeply to her, and you may be safe. At this point, ask her "What is the purpose of light", her face will become solemn and she will grow silent. Then ask her "what is the purpose of darkness". She will remain silent. Now you must look her in the eye and ask, "What is the truth of blindness" and she will explain the natures of the twilight and the shadows. She will describe how light and darkness need each other to function. Listen to her carefully and do not speak. She will then guide your hand to her stomach. There you will pull out a perfect sphere made of opal and pearl. Thank her, and back out of her chamber slowly. The opal and pearl bead is object 377 of 538. It will make light in the darkness and darkness in the light every time you place it in your palm. They must never come together.